The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Petdero’.
‘Petdero’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, bold red-purple flowers, good floriferousness, medium green foliage, early flowering with a good center flowering habit, and exceptional branching with outwardly spreading plant habit.
‘Petdero’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘D1314-1’, with dark rose flowers.
The male parent of ‘Petdero’ was the proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘C1328-1’, with pink flowers. The resultant seed was sown in February 2005.
‘Petdero’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the May 2005 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Petdero’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.